Peter Yanowitz
Peter Yanowitz (also known as Pedro) is an American musician. While he is the drummer for Princess Goes to the Butterfly Museum, he is best known for his work in The Wallflowers and Morningwood. Early Life Peter Yanowitz was born 13 September 1967 in Chicago, Illinois, and was raised in Utah. He began playing drums at the age of seven. Yanowitz graduated from Skyline High School in 1985. He later studied English at Tufts University, where he graduated in 1989. Yanowitz took on his nickname, Pedro, in 2001. Career The Wallflowers Yanowitz was the first drummer for the Wallflowers, having joined the band in 1990. He co-produced four songs for the band's first, self-titled studio album before parting ways in 1994. Natalie Merchant In 1994, Yanowitz met Natalie Merchant in Los Angeles, after which point he moved to New York to help create Merchant's first solo album. The album, Tigerlily, went on to become Merchant's top-selling work to date. Yanowitz continued working with Merchant over the course of her next two albums until their split in 2000. Morningwood Yanowitz met his future Morningwood bandmate, Chantal Claret, at a birthday party for Sean Lennon. https://www.nytimes.com/2006/01/08/fashion/sundaystyles/life-in-the-bike-lane.html In 2001, the two began writing and recording songs together for what would soon become Morningwood's first album. The band signed to Capitol Records in 2003, and Morningwood released their self-titled debut album in 2006 with VH1 Records. Yanowitz wrote hits such as "Nth Degree" and "New York Girls," both of which appeared on the band's first album. Morningwood left Capitol Records between the release of their first and second studio album. The band's second album, Diamonds & Studs, was released in 2009 and co-produced by Yanowitz and Junior Sanchez. VH1 and MTV incorporated a number of songs off Diamonds & Studs ''in their shows and programming. Morningwood parted ways in 2012, after which Claret pursued a solo career. ''Hedwig and the Angry Inch In 2014, Yanowitz joined the cast of Hedwig and the Angry Inch, which was then opening on Broadway for the very first time. He performed as Schlatko for the show's original Broadway production and later tagged along in its national tour. ''This Ain't No Disco'' Alongside Stephen Trask, Yanowitz co-wrote rock opera This Ain't No Disco, which premiered off-Broadway at the Atlantic Theater Company on 30 June 2018. The show, set in 1979 New York City, ran until 12 August 2018. Princess Goes to the Butterfly Museum Yanowitz co-founded Princess Goes to the Butterfly Museum alongside his bandmates, Matt Katz-Bohen and Michael C. Hall . The band made their public debut in 2018 and began releasing music in late 2019. As of 2020, the band is unsigned and has performed exclusively in New York City, though the trio hopes to expand the scope of their performance locations in the near future. The band's EP is set to be released sometime in early 2020. Personal Life Yanowitz is married to former model Lisa Yanowitz. He lives in New York City. Social Media *Instagram